gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jaime Lannister's Lost Hand
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Robb and Talisa Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 16:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you for the welcome and for making me aware of these rules. While I do not expect that I would have broken them anyways, it's always good to know what rules there are, if any. I appreciate that there is someone like you who is welcoming new users and providing them with help and information. Again, thank you, and if I ever have a question, I'll be sure to stop by your talk page. Jaime Lannister's Lost Hand (talk) 16:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh for god's sake the "welcome" is auto-generated. No one actually "wrote" it. The same automatically generated message gives a message alert about the rules.--The Dragon Demands (talk) : While it seemed like it was, on the off-chance that it wasn't, I wanted to be polite. Besides, even with it being an automated message, he didn't need to leave an offer of help at the end of it. Thank you for your concern. :) Jaime Lannister's Lost Hand (talk) 22:23, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Nevermind, it's been a frustrating day. Your work has been good overall.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Drogo "Khal" is a title, like "king". His name isn't "Khal Drogo" anymore than "King Robert" is used as a title. Only link to "Drogo"; you changed "Drogo" to "Khal Drogo". We've tried warning people about this before and its annoying that people keep making this mistake.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:01, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you for making me aware of this. In my defense, I was trying to be consistent with the rest of the page, as there are several instances on that page where both his title and name are linked, and that was the only instance where they weren't. Jaime Lannister's Lost Hand (talk) 22:29, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : I see now, having looked at the page again, that other characters with titles do not have their titles linked. Again, thank you for bringing this to my attention. Jaime Lannister's Lost Hand (talk) 22:32, June 22, 2013 (UTC)